


Wanna Tell The Truth

by mugenroad



Series: the boyz love series [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, boyz please give us some moments, i beg, im proud of myself, the first fic of this couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenroad/pseuds/mugenroad
Summary: "We cant do this, Hyunjoon. Not now.""I believe you, hyung. And i always will."





	Wanna Tell The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ My first TBZ fic, and it is Hwallvin! I'm so excited. It's summer now and almost all of my school work is over so i have time and i wanted to write something related to Tbz so much since predebut~ Hope you guys enjoyed!

_**"We cant do this, Hyunjoon. Not now."** _

  
**Hyunjoon looked down and nodded.**

  
_**"Don't be sad, just wait a little bit. I'm sure the time will come."** _

  
**Kevin grab his wrist and make him come closer, so that they can hug each other.**

**Tightly.**

_**"I believe you, hyung. And i always will."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ I will post the actual fiction when i wake up. So if you want something to happen, or what couple would you like beside Hwallvin, please let me know on the comments!


End file.
